Amazoness Archers
|jpname = アマゾネスの弩弓隊 |jphira = アマゾネスのどきゅうたい |phon = Amazonesu no Dokyūtai |trans = Archery Squad of Amazoness |altname = Amazon Archers |tscname = Amazon Archers |image = Amazoness Archers.jpg |attribute = Trap |typest = Normal |lore = Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster. All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip Effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters. |frlore = Cette carte ne peut être activée que lorsque votre adversaire déclare une attaque et que vous Contrôlez un monstre sur votre Terrain qui inclut "Amazonesse" dans son nom de carte. Tous les monstres du Terrain de votre adversaire sont changés en Position d'Attaque face recto (les Effets Flip ne sont pas activés) et leur ATK est diminuée de 500 points. Votre adversaire doit attaquer avec tous ces monstres. |ptlore = Ative somente se você controla um ou mais monstros "Amazoness" ou "Amazon Archer" e quando seu oponente declara um ataque. Todos os monstros no lado do campo do seu oponente são virados para cima na Posição de Ataque (Flip Effects não são ativados neste momento), e perdem 500 de ATK. Seu oponente deve atacar com todos os monstros que ele controla neste turno. |splore = Sólo puedes activar esta carta cuando tu adversario declare un ataque mientras controlas monstuos "Amazoness". Todos los monstruos que controle tu adversario son cambiados a Posición de Ataque boca arriba (Efectos de Volteo no son activados), y pierden 500 ATK mientras permanezcan boca arriba en el Campo. Tu adversario debe atacar con todos sus monstruos. |tsclore = A trap card of female archers that rain arrows on a foe. It powers down a monster on the foe's field. |animelore = Activate only when your opponent declares an attack while you control an "Amazoness" monster, "Amazon Archer", or "The Unfriendly Amazon". All monsters your opponent controls are changed to face-up Attack Position (Flip effects are not activated), and lose 500 ATK as long as they remain face-up on the field. Your opponent must attack with all of their monsters. |number = 67987611 |archetype1 = Amazoness |archsupport1 = Amazoness |action1 = Changes battle positions |attack1 = Must attack |stats1 = Your opponent's monsters lose ATK |misc1 = Female |en_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-096) - (SR) Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-EN151) - (SR) Gold Series 3 (GLD3-EN046) - (C) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-FR151) - (SR) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-DE151) - (SR) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-IT151) - (SR) |pt_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-PT151) - (SR) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 1 (DR1-SP151) - (SR) |jp_sets = Champion of Black Magic (303-042) - (SR) Expert Edition Volume.1 (EE1-JP151) - (SR) |ae_sets = Magician's Force (MFC-AE096 - SR) |kr_sets = Expert Edition Volume.1 (HGP1-KR151) - (SR) Magician's Force (MFC-KR096 - SR) |wc6_sets = Magician's Force All Traps (C) All at Random (C) |anime_dm = 091 |anime_gx = 036/037 |tscdc = 15 |tscnumber = 870 }}